Cold Love
by Phoenix of the Sea
Summary: During the cold holidays, Malfoy looks for Harry in hope of picking on him, but instead, he found a secret. Triangle between Ron, Malfoy, and Harry. In Malfoy's POV. Bit of angst. Criticism accepted for once, but flames will be used to burn Fawkes! I mean
1. The Love Shack

**Cold Love**

"_Damn them…_"

Damn Crabbe and Goyle, leaving me bored in this crappy school called Hogwarts, the most screwed school of them all, as they went home for the holiday. I couldn't go home because Mum said she was going to be 'busy'. Curses…

One top of that, I was stuck with Potter, Weasel (Yes, that was intentional), and the Mudblood. Ugh…I think I'll bug Potter after eating my breakfast in the Common Room. I hope Potter's in the mood for name-calling, because I have _tons _of names. I would LOVE to see Weasel try to stand up for Potter in the mix, so I would have a reason to taunt him too. Even if they did try to hurt me, they would think twice before taking on two Death-Eaters' son. And if I was lucky enough, maybe Professor Snape would be around in case they did try to fight with me.

And the Mudblood? She wouldn't _dare _to try and fight with me.

I roamed the halls, trying to find Potter and his motley crew. I looked in the Great Hall but I didn't see them there. I looked around the Gryffindor tower (Not in it, _around_) but I didn't see them there. Maybe they weren't in the room, I inferred, trying to encourage myself to still look for the three. This is so much harder without Crabbe and Goyle to split up.

After tiring myself around the giant castle of a school, I finally looked in the library after Nearly Brainless Nick (That was intentional too) told me to. I was in luck, but unfortunately, I only found Weasel and the Mudblood. Weasel looked as if he was just entering the library like me. I hid behind a bookshelf as I thought, _where the heck is Potter?_

"Hermione," Weasel called the Mudblood, "do you know where Harry is?"

"I think Harry said he was going to the Shrieking Shack," she said quietly, as if she knew I was around.

"Why are you saying that so quietly? And what the bloody hell is Harry doing at the Shrieking Shack?" Weasel asked in a normal tone, making a few people stare at him.

"Ronald!" She hissed in a quiet voice. "You know that Dumbledore forbid students toleave school grounds, and the Shrieking Shack is off limits!"

"Sorry Hermione," Weasel apologized. "But what is Harry doing at…" He paused and then looked as if he was thinking. "Oh, it's about…"

"Yeah," she interrupted before Weasel could say any more.

What or who was it about? What was so important about that old broke-down house? Andhow did Potter get to it? I just had to find out. Maybe afterwards, I can tell Professor Snape that Weasel and Potter left school grounds. Maybe they would get expelled, or even the least, points taken from Gryffindor.

Weasel rushed out of the school with no snow gear on and I followed him out with the same, hiding behind miscellaneous items, seeing how the school was like a house for a family of giants, seeing how everything here was humongous.

Once we got outside, he stopped and I jumped behind a pillar, right near the path to that giant oaf of a teacher's house. I thought he heard the snow crunching underneath my feet. Please don't tell me he heard me! Luckily, he looked into the sky to look at something. I looked up as well and barely saw owls flying into their tower, due to the grayish-white sky, carrying random letters.

"The owls are here," Weasel said, turning his body towards the castle. If his ass went back inside, I swear I would put a jinx on him, but fortunately, he went on, muttered about checking it later.

Wow, I was pretty lucky today! Right now I thought, _someone must've put some of the Felix Felicis potion in my juice this morning_!

I followed him some more until he come across _it_; the Whomping Willowing. Oh crap! Maybe I should've stayed in the castle. Somehow, Weasel passed it and went into a hole in the tree that I've never seen before. I waited for nearly 2 minutes before going in, trying to find the courage to actually go near the tree. I sighed and went up to it, hoping that it would let me by. Come to find out, the stupid thing was asleep! How does a tree…Well, forget it.

I went through the smalltunnel ahead and arrived in an old dark house. It was lit up by the white glistening snow from outside and inside the windows. It was even lit up through the cracks of the place.

I spotted Weasel going upstairs, calling Potter's name. Each step he took made a loud creaking noise. This was going to be a hard task. Plus, what if I fell through the stairs and caught their attention?

…

Well, I didn't come out here through the cold and freeze my ass offfor nothing! I'm gonna walk up those stairs like a man! AHH! A RAT!

I froze in fear, shuddering at the fact I just saw a gigantic rat run across the floor. I forced back my scream so no one would hear me.

A few second later, I had calmed down and ran my fingers through my towheaded hair. I sighed and began to go up the stairs. The stairs creaked louder and louder as I reached the top of the stairs to see a dusty room with old dusty furniture.

"Hold on one second Harry," I heard the Weasel say, getting up from the bed they sat on.

He was coming for me! I hid behind the door to the room as he looked out the door, looking down the stairs, then left and right. He scratched his head in confusion and returned to Potter. He sat on the bed in the same next to Potter as they looked around the room.

"Remember when we found out about Peter?" Potter asked the carrot-top, trying to reminisce I guess.

"Yeah," Weasel said. "I was scared out of my mind, I was."

He laughed along with Potter. I could only roll my eyes at them for the little goody-goody chuckle they made.

"Remember when we knocked out Snape here?" Weasel reminisced.

"Yeah," Potter said, a bit quieter. "I miss _him _so much."

"Harry…" Weasel said. "We all miss him."

"It's not fair though! He spent his years in Azkaban, framed of something he didn't even do," Potter said, now with his voice croaking, as if he was about to…no way! Potter was crying! "When he got out he had to hide in a dirt hole, probably sick. Then he promised me a home, away from the Dursley's, and then he…"

Potter was really crying his eyes out! Unfortunately, I'm not the kind of guy that would care! So, I watched from the crack in the door, and Potter was getting up to leave until Weasel did something I never saw in my life; something so shocking, I almost fainted.

Weasel quickly got up and grabbed Potter's arms, made him turn around, pulled him towards him, and stole a kiss. A bloody kiss! I continued to watch to see what Potter would say or do. Surprisingly, he returned the kiss, and they began Frenching. They kissed for nearly five minutes, moaning to each other, "I love you."

Before they finished, Weasel moaned, "I love you, Harry."

Harry replied, "I love you too,Draco."

I gasped in silence, only feeling shocking and what-the-bloody-hellness,as Ron (I'm too shocked for names) pulled away. He looked into Potter's eyes in sorrow. He looked heartbroken. He ran away from Potter, nearly in tears.

"RON," Harry yelled after him. "WAIT!"

It was too late. Ron was gone and Potter began to chase after him. I stood behind the door, still in shock at what Potter had said. I wanted to think about what just happened until I nearly screamed when the same rat ran by.


	2. Ticked Ron

**Ticked Ron**

"_It's been a week…_"

It's been a whole week since that incident. Weasley is still ticked off and Potter is trying to recommence their friendship, but he was doing it horribly. During Charms class, Professor Flitwick demanded partners to perform an Emotional Charms on each other, but every time Potter asked Weasley to be partners, I heard him mutter, "Why don't you ask Malfoy?" then he moved away.

Did I feel bad about it? Yes; I felt so bad I felt tears shedding…Please tell me that you caught the hint of sarcasm there. I didn't feel bad because it wasn't my problem to deal with. Though I think about, maybe it was my problem…Nah…

In the Great Hall, I spotted Potter trying to make jokes (I could tell, seeing how he was the _only_ one laughing, making himself look stupid) but Ron just glared at him and the Mudblood asked out loud, "What's wrong with you two?"

"It's none of your business," Weasley snarled and ran off.

How would the "Chosen One" get through all of this? All I could do was stare from afar at their table along with the other Slytherins.

"Hey Malfoy," Zabini called. "What do you think happen between the two?"

Being me, Draco Malfoy, I replied, "Maybe Potter cast a PMS Charm on Weasley!"

My teammates chortled as they dug into the food. When I looked back I saw Potter staring at me, but not in a hateful way. It was more of a, "I love you, but I gotta let you go" look. He stared at me for a couple of more minutes then ran off. He was probably running after Weasley.

I got up as well and followed Potter, ignoring Zabini when he asked me where I was going. As soon as we reached the corridors, I began to think, _what am I doing out here?_

"Potter!" I called out to him.

He quickly turned around and asked, "What do you want Malfoy? If it's one of your cruel jokes then I don't want to hear it!"

He kept storming off until I just _had _to say, "I know what went on at the shack!"

Potter stopped dead in his tracks and turned around again, looking shocked. Did I really have to say that? He looked as if he was looking at a basilisk's cold gleaming petrifying eyes.

"What did you just say?" He asked as if he wasn't sure of what he had just heard.

Being daring, I repeated, "I know what went on at the shack, and I just want to talk to you about it."

Potter gave me a skeptical look and began to walk away slowly until he stopped and asked, "So you know how I feel about you?"

I wanted to lie and say no but somehow I replied, "Yes."

He stormed off as if he was embarrassed, but he knew that I would follow him up the corridors and up the moving stairs and bug him about it.

"You know that he loves you and you know that you love him," I said. "So why can't you two just work it out?"

"Because," Potter finally replied, "Ron hates me because your name slipped from my mouth."

"Then persuade him to like you again," I said, almost losing my temper with Potter.

He stopped and I stopped near him. He turned around and said, "You know what…"

He grabbed and tugged me by my tie. I thought he was going to punch me, but instead, he kissed me!

HOW DARE HE? HOW DARE HE KISS ME SO…So gently…NO! SO…So warmheartedly and beautifully and so…WAIT! THIS WASN'T…No, it was right…

We were so close to Frenching until the one voice we weren't expecting (well, maybe a little) called out to us.

"So it is true," someone said. Potter and I turned towards the gigantic painting of that fat lady (which was swung open) and saw Weasley standing in front of it, glaring with his arms folded. "You do love him!"

He turned around and slammed the door behind him. Potter looked into my eyes with regret and all I did was loosen from his grip and run to the Slytherin common room, thinking, _what did we just do?_

I lied down on the couch and began to wonder how Harry (I actually called him by his first name!) was still going to pull this off; how he was going to recommence his friendship with Ron. Then I began to wonder if _I_, Draco Lucius Malfoy, loved Harry James Potter…

Did I?


	3. Lovely Agony

**Lovely Agony**

"_Is this what they call love?_"

Well is it? Is it love when you can't even look at that one person who runs through your mind all day? What about when your friend talks about him, but you can't because just saying his name will make him run even faster. As a teenage wizard, I must confess, I have wet dreams about him. I do things in bed with myself, thing about him…

He isn't the problem though. It's his friend who also loves him and the fact that I'm coming out now. What would Ron do if he found out that I loved Harry? As much as I hate Ron and would do anything to hurt him, love was a different thing. How would Father and Mother react when they find out I was…well…gay?

I wonder what the Mudblood would say…

Wait! The Mudblood's advice? Now I was getting out of hand! No way am I asking that Cocker-Spaniel-haired girl about love or my orientation. She would probably babble on and on and on about pointless crap. But then again, she was the smartest and quiet girl in Hogwarts. AAAAGGHHH! Oh what the bloody hell, why not?

During our spare time, I walked through the empty corridors until I met the moon. It was so bright tonight, and so lovely. I couldn't help but sit on the windowsill, looking into its beauty. Slowly, a picture of Harry holding hands with me as we looked at the stars faded into my mind. No! I must get to the library at once!

After deleting that picture in my mind, a found myself in the library quicker than I thought I would be, and luckily, Granger was there. I took a deep breath. Counted to three, and took a couple steps toward her. She was sitting down reading an Herbology book while drinking pumpkin juice. As soon as I got to her, my legs had gotten shaky, which led me to bump into the table. I was able to save her from the cup, which was about to spill on her, but she shot me a glare.

She quickly began to pack up her stuff until I asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the Common Room," she snarled, "and if I were you, I'd do the same!"

"Hey," I said calmly. "Don't go! I need help from you!"

"What? Can't do Herbology by yourself, Mr. Malfoy?"

This is why I hate Muggles…

"It's not about school," I confessed.

"Then what is it about?"

"Me."

"That doesn't sound interesting, Malfoy."

"Hermoine! Shut up and sit down!"

Obediently, she did just that.

"Look," I snarled, "I need your help with something. Your friend, Harry, kissed me yesterday when he knew Ron loved him. I tried to ignore Harry, but I only end up loving him more! If I date Harry, then Ron might do something crazier than usual. What should I do?"

The girl sat there with her jaw dropped. What? All I said was her first name, so what? OOHH! I see why she's surprised!

"You're…even Ron and Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"How did I know that this would happen?"

"Because you're smart, now could you help me?"

"I say that you have a secret relationship with Harry, and leave Ron out. As much as I hate secrets, it'd be best if he didn't know. Hey, I know! Why don't you go up to the Gryffindor Common Room? Ron's busy in the kitchen for doing something stupid again, and Harry's all alone…Perfect opportunity…"

"Um, thanks!"

I ran away, but then I quickly returned. She knew why.

"The password is Hippogriff."

I ran away again, hoping to see my one love. Oh, how I loved that girl so much for telling me what to do. If this didn't work, I swore I would stuff her in a box and ship her to America. I ran up the spiraling stairs, jumping at such offbeat timing, still making it to the room. I entered the password and ran pass the Fat Lady picture, only to see my love by himself (no one else was inside), doing what I had done. He was staring into the moon, looking depressed. I couldn't help but sit next to him and grab his hand. He jumped when he spotted me.

"Malfoy! What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you," I said. "You are the only person I think about nowadays, and I can't live another second without you, Potter."

"Hmph…"

"Honestly!"

"Really? What about Ron?"

"We can hide our date from him. Together, it'll be our little secret, just you and me…"

I slowly reached in for a kiss, and thankfully, I received it right back. His tongue flopped around in my mouth, and my fingers coursed through his hair. He cunningly led to me to the couch, where everything got wild. Things happened to me, but it felt so good. I couldn't help but moan and call his name over rand over as if he was deaf.

"Har…ry…"


	4. The Threat

**The Threat**

"_I think I'm on a drug called Love…_"

My goodness…was that really him? Was the guy who just gave me warm kisses and good loving Harry Potter? Harry Potter, my enemy since the beginning of my first year? I couldn't believe it...I was Potter's…Potter's…

…boyfriend…

I contemplated this as I tried to walk without a funny limp. At one time or another, a Gryffindor kid was walking by and a terrible leg pain kicked in. I played it off like I almost tripped. The guy looked back and asked if I was okay. If he went through what I did, he'd be sore and a little shaky too.

I was lucky this night, though. I could've been spotted that night. Oh, how I could hear the rumors now. I felt an embarrassing streak run through my veins; and imagining the impact on me when the guys got back from their vacation hurt even more. I wonder if Granger would stick up for us. I'm not desperate or anything, but when it comes to defending people, she was the head boss. Weasel-bee would probably sit on the sidelines and watch it all.

You know, thinking about that made me wonder: How would the people in Hogwarts react if they found out that there were three homosexuals in their school? Ha, but then again, who would tell them? Not me, I know that.

I came to a stop in the halls when I noticed that it was getting darker within the halls. Being brave, I went in deeper, only to find something beautiful. There was a tall green and white Christmas tree, adorned with the shiniest red ornaments I've ever seen. Of course, there were fake presents underneath it. To add a wizardly touch, there were these weird floating sparkles that kept flashing nearby. I couldn't move my feet; I couldn't even take my eyes off of it.

"Gorgeous," I whispered, though it echoed. Damn halls.

"The-Snitch-gorgeous or making-love-to-Harry-gorgeous?" a familiar voice asked.

I jumped and began to spin around. When I turned 180 degrees, no one was there. When I turned the rest of the 360, someone was. It was Weasley with a wand to my neck.

"How cute," I taunted. "I think someone's a little jea—"

"Shut your damn mouth, Malfoy," he growled. "I'm so sick and tired of you, and your twisted garbage! It was bad enough when you took a quarter of my dignity, but I'll be damn if you get to have Harry all to yourself!"

"See," I sneered, "someone's jealous."

He stuck me in the neck with his wand.

"I swear, Malfoy, you better watch yourself, because I'll be on you like that stupid Slytherin symbol to your robe. I'm gonna break you down so badly, you're gonna wish you hadn't fucked Harry."

Ouch…

"Put down your wand before you get hurt," I said, turning his wand the _right_ way. I walked off and muttered, "Idiot…"


	5. Love and Happiness

**Love and Happiness…And A Little Bit Of Worry and Beauty**

"_As if I care_…"

Ha! As if I care that I was on off-limit grounds because of Dumb-door's rule. My names are getting dull, but if you have any, I'd like to hear it.

Why was I there? Because I'm on a beauty addiction. There was a beauty issue with the snow falling upon that creepy crap shack of Harry's godfather. The Shrieking Shack, was it?

Of course, I wasn't near it or in it; I was sitting at the edge of the forest where Crabbe and Goyle had their snowball fight with my invisible boyfriend during our third year.

I wonder if anyone back at the castle wondered where I was. I couldn't sleep last night. I was in the living room of the Slytherin Common Room. No one woke up in the middle of the night to see if I was alright. Everyone was knocked asleep.

At 5:30 this morning, I came out here on this ledge with not a single article of winter clothing on. It's now 8:30, and I think I have frostbite on my rear end. Too much info? Thought so…

I sighed as I used my annoying ability to contemplate. This time, it was about Wheezy (Weasley). You know, I'm never the forgiving person, but Weasley is. Could his threat have been real? What if he was here with the Invisibility Cloak? I had to play it sly.

"I know you're here, Ron," I said aloud. "I can smell 'poor' from a mile away."

"Well, that's not nice," a familiar, yet spine-chilling voice entered.

"When did you…?" I stammered, looking behind me.

Out of thin air came _him_: Potter in his cloak. He had the trademark smile on his face. His black hair was so long. It had a sense of beauty to it.

…

Damn this addiction!

He plopped down right next to me and stared off into the distance.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Not in a threatening voice, but a curious one.

"Well," I spoke, "I had to go somewhere beautiful, and this was the closest thing to it and furthest away from the school I could go."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Really."

"Then I want to show you something."

"I've seen it. It was only last night," I muttered.

"You have a sarcastic attitude with everyone, don't you?"

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"C'mon."

He got up and grabbed my nearly frozen hand. He pulled me up and dragged me through the forest. He kept counting tree after tree, pointing in random directions. Where was he leading me to?

"Two tree," he muttered, "then three tree, then four…"

"May I ask where you're going?"

"No."

After a while of running and pulling, Harry stopped. I, still panting, tried to ponder on where it was he was planning to take me. His grip on my hand wouldn't loosen.

"We're here," Harry said, walking into a small snowfield. In the middle of it was a three-foot-tall platform. He pulled me to it and stood close to me.

"Now tell me," I said with a smile, which turned into a frown, "where the hell—"

"Sh," Harry hushed. "Look up."

When I looked up, I saw gleaming balls of lights floating across the air. They were of pure exquisiteness. They glowed different light colors like baby blue, yellow, and lime.

"What are they?"

"They're Love Pixies."

"What're those?"

"They only appear in open spaces and when two people are truly in love. They reveal true love when they glow light colors. When it's just lust, they turn dark and nasty colors."

"They're beautiful…"

"And so are you."

He leaned in for a kiss, and I took it. With such love, how could Ron ruin it? I had nothing to worry about…or did I?

**Out of Malfoy's POV, at the ledge**

The sound of crunching snow could be heard from the ledge. Slowly, Ron appeared at the ledge, looking around suspiciously. He looked down and bent over to pick up something familiar to him.

Harry's Invisibility Cloak…


	6. Lust's A Beach

**Lust's a Beach**

"…_So warm in his arms…"_

My head against his chest; my mind only on him; my happiness relied in his heart as well as mine. He was my love, and now my best friend. I never felt this way about anyone in my life.

I couldn't think of anything to ruin this moment, as he danced with me. My eyes slowly opened, only to lay sight on the beautiful Love Pixies that dazzled before me.

But have you ever gotten that pre-screwed feeling? Where you know that your world is about to fall apart within a few hours?

Ah, what the hell am I talking about? I had the best date in the world! No one could steal that from me. No one…

"Hey Malfoy," Potter whispered. "What are you thinking about?"

"How happy I am," I replied shortly. "Why?"

"Because the Pixies are freaking out!"

The Pixie that I had my eyes on turned black. It floated out of my vision to join in a swarm. When I looked up, my heart sank and burned with a doomed feeling.

There they were, all in a group, circling above us like angry bees. When the moment came, they spiraled down on us. Somehow, they were ripping through our cloaks and burning our skin.

Nearly sheltering me, Potter rushed us out of the sticky situation. One of the little buggers burned me on my nose in a straight line. I could feel the blood rushing down my nose. I heard my_ savior_ scream as well, but I couldn't see where he was wounded. He was kind of hovering over me.

Luckily we made into the forest, where the damned things wouldn't go. We entered in frenzy until we bumped into something we both didn't see. When I got back up, all I could see were feet.

O.O SOMEONE WAS KILLED HERE!

"Potter, let's go home!" I screamed quickly.

"Calm down," he said with ease. "It's just Ron."

He pulled off what seemed to be the invisibility cloak off of the redhead in disguise. I wanted to pulverize the little (insert dirty word), but something hit me.

'…_just Ron_…'


End file.
